chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation/Levels
Introduction In all three realms, respectively Saints' World, World of Immortals and Demon World have their own specific cultivation hierarchy that they follow in basing one's strength. Saints' World In Saints' World, there are five major realms of cultivation: the Mortal realm, Sainthood, the Origin realm, Godhood, and the Primordial realm. Godhood is divided into Deities, Gods, Overgods, and Godkings while the Primordial realm is divided into Infinite Primes, Chaotic Primes, and Grand Primes. World of Immortals In the Immortals’ World, they are divided into Human Immortals, Earthen Immortals, Heavenly Immortals, Golden Immortals, Daluo Golden Immortals, Xuan Immortals, Nine-heavenly Xuan Immortals, Immortal Monarchs, Immortal Emperors, and Immortal Exalts. Human Immortals are equivalent to the Saints and Heaven Saint Masters on the Tian Yuan Continent. Earthen Immortals are equivalent to Saint Rulers, Saint Kings, and Saint Emperors while only those that have surpassed Saint Emperor are Heavenly Immortals. The equivalent of Godhood experts are Golden Immortals, Daluo Golden Immortals, Xuan Immortals, Nine-heavenly Xuan Immortals. They are respectively Deities, Gods, Overgods, and Godkings while the final Primordial realm is divided into Infinite Primes, Chaotic Primes, and Grand Primes. The Immortal Exalts of the Immortals’ World are equivalent to the Grand Primes of the Saints’ World, Immortal Emperors are equivalent to Chaotic Primes, and Immortal Monarchs are equivalent to Infinite Primes. Demon World In the Demon World, The Demon Exalts of the Immortals’ World are equivalent to the Immortal Exalts of the Immortals’ World, Demon Emperors are equivalent to Immortal Emperors, and Demon Monarchs are equivalent to Immortal Monarchs. Lower Levels Earth Saint Master The threshold separating the Earth Saint Master from the Great Saint Master was one dividing life from death.This is because from the breakthrough to an Earth Saint Master from a Great Saint Master, if one was not careful, they would fall in a land without redemption. In a less severe case, they would suffer a serious injury and lose their entire cultivation, thus becoming a cripple. In the worst case scenario, they would forfeit their lives to the Yellow Springs. The success rate of breaking through to become an Earth Saint Master was only one percent. Heaven Saint Master Heaven Saint Masters were able to fly through the air with the use of their inner Saint Force to levitate. With the world’s energy, they could fly through the air without much of a drain to themselves. So, if one wanted to be a Heaven Saint Master, it was necessary to have a grasp on the vital energy of the world. A Heaven Saint Master was among the strongest on the continent. On the power structure, they were nearly at the top, and would be heads above anyone else if put in any random kingdom. Even a king would have to treat them as majestic and illustrious entities with most haste. Their very existences were the same as being compared to an entire kingdom. The rise or fall of a kingdom was completely dependent on where the Heaven Saint Master was in the equation. In the eyes of a commoner, cultivators at this level were god-like and was worshiped as deities of the mortal realm. Saint Ruler Although making the breakthrough to become a Saint Ruler wasn’t as perilous as becoming an Earth Saint Master, the chances of making the breakthrough were many times harder. That was because if one wanted to make the breakthrough to become a Saint Ruler, they must have a fundamental grasp of the profound mysteries in the world. There were many secrets hidden within these profound mysteries and they were the reason why there were so few Saint Rulers among the Tian Yuan Continent. Upper Levels Infinite Prime The first step towards the ends of cultivation, Infinite Prime is represented by the martial cultivators Golden Core of Laws; which is the symbol of Primordial Realm cultivators. Grand Prime The highest known cultivation state in the novel. In order to reach Grand Prime, one's laws will need to reach large success along with their cultivation. After reaching large success or late stage as a Grand Prime, a cultivator could see through the mysteries of the world and peer into the past and future with a single thought. Their intuition alone becomes great enough to see through the world mysteries. Clairvoyance Peering into things was an ability that all experts above Deity possess. They would use their comprehension of the ways of the world to peer into a fraction of the heavenly secrets and deeper secrets of the world. However, as the comprehension of the ways of the world varied from cultivation to cultivation, their ability would vary as well. Peering into the heavenly secrets, into the past and the future, placed an extremely great burden on the soul. Aside from Grand Primes, no one could keep it up for very long. One's eyes would become as profound as the cosmos as streaks of light from the laws appeared. At that moment, the eyes would seem to become a part of the ways, allowing one to see the secrets of the world. Strength Differences Mortal to Sainthood All those below Saint Ruler were ants. This was a saying because Saint Rulers comprehended the mysteries of the world and had the power to freeze space. They could immobilize several hundred Heaven Saint Masters in a single moment. As a result, Heaven Saint Masters were unable to threaten Saint Rulers at all. Sainthood to Origin Realm Even though the difference between Saint Emperor and the Origin realm was a single level of cultivation, the difference in actual abilities was overwhelming. Saint Rulers, Saint Kings, and Saint Emperors were all part of Sainthood, and surpassing Saint Emperor would be crossing into a whole new realm of cultivation. Although the difference between each cultivation level within Sainthood was very large, it was not impossible to make up for the difference using powerful battle skills or with numbers. However, there were no battle skills or any number of people that could make up for the difference between Saint Emperor and the Origin realm. The chasm between Heaven Saint Master and Saint Ruler is so great that Heaven Saint Masters The difference between Saint Emperor and the Origin realm was similar. Saint Rulers, Saint Kings, and Saint Emperors all used Saint Force as well as some Spatial Force. Origin realm experts used origin energy. This was a power that surpassed Saint Force. Saint World Cultivation Levels Immortals World Cultivation Levels Radiant Saint Master References Category:Cultivation Category:Project Cultivation